


The Gift

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Ra's gift [1]
Category: Batman Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Ra's had a gift for Bruce in case he lost post series it is delivered.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Gift

“You know when I signed up to be Batman I didn’t expect to have to attend these really boring charity dinners,” He said as he pulled the car into the mansion parking lot. The only good thing was that Bruce had gotten his mother a ticket to the dinner to help explain why he was planning to still work for Wayne when he started college. He knew she’d believe it more if she could see the kind of networking opportunities working for Wayne gave him in person.

“Take the cave entrance,” Bruce said darkly instead of a reminder about playing a part. “Don’t pull all the way in, stop just inside and change into the suit.” He recognized that warning tone and complied. Once he was dressed in the suit and standing beside the car with the old man he got an explanation. “I received this message just before we left,” He said pausing to produce a folded letter. “It is from Ra’s Al Ghul.”

“I thought he was dead,” he said thinking of him dying in his daughters body when the house blew up. He waited for Bruce to explain why they were standing here in the entrance tunnel to the cave and waiting.

“The note says he is but that a final gift has been delivered into the cave for me as a reward for winning our final battle.” The old man gave him a dark look. “The gift is supposed to activate in a few minutes so we’ll wait here.”

After a few minutes that seemed like forever because he kept expecting to hear a boom but all they heard was silence. “Let’s go,” Bruce said after a moment and they got back in the car and drove the rest of the way into the cave. They got out to see three cryogenic storage beds hooked together.

Suddenly out of the end of one of the beds a hologram of Ra’s from when he was a guy appeared. “Greetings Detective if you are seeing this then I have lost our most recent contest and have met my end.” The man didn’t seem that disturbed to be saying he was dead. “As a reward I give you one last mystery to solve that has its origins in the last time we clashed before tragedy befell you and your followers.” He glanced over at Bruce but the old man’s eyes were focused on the hologram not looking at anything else. “At the time I was experimenting with cloning as a means of extending my life such endeavors failed because a clone responds to the Lazarus pit the same as the person it was cloned from.” Ra’s frowned then, “So I was forced to begin looking at the possibility of using Talia to survive.” He looked over at Bruce again and saw his scow had gotten worse. “However, I did find a use for the cloning technology during the time I captured your three disciples.” The hologram gestured back toward the tanks. “Now detective my gift to you is a final mystery did you rescue the real individuals or clones I’d replaced them with.”

The hologram winked off and the three pods opened causing him to snap out a batarang but no one emerged from the pods so when the steam cleared he looked over and saw three naked bodies. There was a dark-haired guy a year or two older than him, a really hot red haired girl and a kid who only looked a few years older than Matt. “Uh Boss shouldn’t you cover your face before they wake up,” He said to Bruce as the people on the beds yawned loudly but Bruce just kept staring at them. “Boss.”

“You should go home I’ll deal with this,” Bruce said turning back toward him and stopping him from objecting. “I need to run test and make some phone calls you’ll only be in the way.” It was an incredibly harsh dismissal which meant that whatever was going on it was bad. “I said go.”

“No way not until you tell me who they are,” He said and for answer Bruce just pointed to the display case where he kept the old suits. “They are most likely clones of Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin.”

So that’s what the commissioner looked like as a young woman. “What if they are programmed to attack you or something?” He asked worried that the old guy wasn’t thinking straight. He immediately dismissed that idea as Bruce whistled for ace.

“Just go Terry,” Bruce said after a moment. “This is going to be difficult enough without you here.” He didn’t like it but he felt that was all the explanation he was going to get. “Take the car.” He reluctantly got in the car and left but he was definitely stopping by before school tomorrow to make sure the old man was all right.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
